


Diary of a tired Youth Minister

by charmatica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: All the kids go to the youth groups, Funny, Joseph needs a break, diary form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: Joseph has started keeping track of everything happening at his Youth group lately.He needs a very long vacation. And margaritas.





	Diary of a tired Youth Minister

Joseph Was a cool Youth Minister.

 

At least, that's what he told himself as he snuck into his backdoor office, which he had decorated to become his own little margarita, or, due to it not being able to be the real thing, he called it the Margarita ZONE.

 

He realized a few weeks back that he had almost spent every youth Group gathering in the back of the place, often because one of the kids had caused some drama. Joseph had actually started to keep kind of a diary of all the drama and chaos all the kids, from ages 12-17, caused every Sunday and Wednesday.

 

He had only started about five or six times before, but looking over the pages, he realized three of those started with his own neighbor, Hugo Vega's son, Ernest. Of course, two of those three included the next-door-kid, Lucien, in the text as well. He quickly read through the pages, trying to calm down from today's incident.

 

date: 08-06-201X

  
_Wednesday._

 

_Ernest decided to try and cause a house fire today, I must call his father abut his habits of smoking. Confiscated: Lighter. Lucien attempted to rip down the big crucifix on the wall, claimed to be fixing it as it was tilted. Suspecting he was trying to turn it upside-down. Confiscated: Screwdriver, pocket knife, smoke bombs._

 

Date: 12-06-201X

  
_Sunday_

 _Lucien smuggled in erotic literature which he had disguised as bibles. realized the mistake as I was reading and the name Anastasia was uttered, and having her do some rather... erotic things. Must call Damien about this._  
_Confiscated: 12 false bibles._

 

date: 16-06-201X

_Wednesday_

_Ernest and Lucien switched the gospel CD's with some horrifying music about blood. Suspecting Lucien's music style as he was singing along._  
_Confiscated: every fake gospel CD case. Have to remember to get new ones._

 

Date: 20-06-201X

_Sunday_

_Samantha Parkin was caught licking Jonathan Sander's ear to make him uncomfortable, thus disturbing reading time. Both sent home early. Confiscated: Condoms._

 

date: 24-06-201X

_Wednesday_

 

_Josephine Lutz attempted to cartwheel in the middle of service, proceeded to kick Lucien in the back of his head, which he then proceeded to pay back by strangling Josephine. Had to separate them and call their parents to send them home early. Confiscated: My sanity. Discovered: hidden talent to restrain two teenagers while holding a phone._

 

This page, he realized, had big water spots, of what Joseph assumed was alcohol. That one had been very testing on him and his liver.

 

Date: 28-06-201X

_Sunday_

_Ernest decided to bring his stick-and-poke kit to service, and while reading, gave a couple of the kids stick-and-poke tattoos. Sent home, and called four parents to apologize about their children's sudden new tattoos._  
_Confiscated: Stick-and-poke kit. Discovered: Ernest has quite a steady hand._

 

The blonde sighed. Sometimes he had wondered why all the cul-de-sac kids had started to go to the youth group, but remembered all parents had agreed on it as a way for them to spend time with each other, and to not always be holed up in their houses on computers and phones. Grabbing the pen and flipping through the book to a new page he sighed, and checked today's date. June 2nd.

 

02-07-201X

_Wednesday_

 

_Ernest and Lucien shattered 2 painted windows while, as they called it, practicing for the future. Have to reinstall new windows by Wednesday, and book a vacation, to give my liver a break._

 

Joseph took a sip of the Margarita in front of him, sighing. He had sent the two home again, Hugo scolding Ernest right there, while Damien had simply apologized to Joseph and offered to pay for the windows, which he had declined. Damien had the patience Joseph needed, for sure. He had been holding Lucien with a supposed iron grip at his shoulder when he had guided him to the car though.

 

"at least it's only an hour left, then I can go home, and play with my own kids..." he mumbled, looking forward to the calm and peace. As much as everyone else thought his kids were uncontrollable, the teenagers and children he dealt with made his own twins, with their habits of seeming to sacrifice stuffed animals, to seem like the calmest, well-behaved children on the block.

 

Joseph was just about to refill the margarita glass when a crash was heard, and shouting, of what very much sounded like Howard Carlsten cursing. Joseph sighed again, heavily, and opened the book again and placed the pen right under the previous entry. He'd come back to that page for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> do you like it? want me to add more? I found it fun to write! also, sorry, but no ships of the children will happen except that one in entry #4. Other than that, none.
> 
> have a good day!


End file.
